powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gosei Great Megazord
, He Blasted Me With Science |width= 33.5 |length= |weight= 2,300 |speed= 400 |season = Megaforce}} Gosei Great Megazord is the first Megazord used by the Megaforce Rangers in Power Rangers Megaforce, a combination of the five Mechazords. Overview The rangers ready their Gosei Mechazord cards that read 'Gosei (whatever their zord is called)". The rangers activate them, summoning their Mechazords. The Rangers lock their morphers onto the zords' dashboards once entering the cockpits. When combined the Rangers teleport to a more central cockpit using the same teleportation technology Gosei uses for transport. It's able to fire its Zord component heads like projectiles, and control to execute the Mega Punch and the Mega Kick. The Gosei Great Megazord is armed with a large sword that it uses to execute the Mega Strike slash attack. History The Gosei Great Megazord was always part of the Mega Rangers battle system. However, they didn't hadn't uses their Mechazords until their encounter with Yuffo. They had defeated Yuffo with Dynamic Victory Charge. However, Vrak's Zombats arrived and made him giant-sized. With his power to separate into saucer sections, Gosei told the Rangers to call on their Mechazords for battle. Mechazords Gosei Dragon Mechazord The Gosei Dragon Power Card summons the Gosei Dragon Mechazord's head from the Command Center. It fully forms by combining with an airliner body and uses its fire breath and missile in combat. It forms the upper body and head of Gosei Great Megazord and the waist of Gosei Great Grand Megazord. It's tail also becomes a sword to the Gosei Great Megazord and lower staff to the Gosei Great Grand Megazord. Gosei Phoenix Mechazord The Gosei Phoenix Power Card summons the Gosei Phoenix Mechazord's head from the Command Center. It fully forms by combining with an F-15 fighter jet as a body, which can perform the Phoenix Laser that consists fire a beam from its mouth, and Tickle Attack that consists to use its beak to cause tickles its opponent. It forms Gosei Great Megazord's left arm and Gosei Great Grand Megazord's left shoulder. Gosei Snake Mechazord The Gosei Snake Power Card summons the Gosei Snake Mechazord's head from the Command Center. It fully forms by combining with a train as a body. It forms the waist, right leg, and upper left leg of Gosei Great Megazord. Gosei Tiger Mechazord The Gosei Tiger Power Card summons the Gosei Tiger Mechazord's head from the Command Center. It fully forms by combining with a bulldozer as a body and It forms the lower left leg of Gosei Great Megazord. Gosei Shark Mechazord The Gosei Shark Power Card summons the Gosei Shark Mechazord's head from the Command Center. It fully forms by combining with a submarine as a body, which can attack with torpedoes. It forms Gosei Great Megazord's right arm and Gosei Great Grand Megazord's right shoulder. Additional Formations * Gosei Great Megazord can combine with the Sea Brothers Zords to become Sea Megazord. * Gosei Great Megazord can combine with the Land Brothers Zords to become Land Megazord. * Gosei Great Megazord can combine with the Sky Brothers Zords to become Sky Megazord. * Gosei Great Megazord can combine with the Sea, Land, and Sky Brothers Zords and the Ultra Change Zord to become Ultra Gosei Great Megazord. * Gosei Great Megazord can combine with the Gosei Grand Megazord to become Gosei Great Grand Megazord. Notes * Gosei Great Megazord is likely named such to retain footage of the cards from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. * The Bandai website photo files of the Gosei Great Megazord form were initially labeled as the 'Star Guard' Megazord. See also Category:Megaforce Category:Zords (Megaforce) Category:Five-Piece Megazords